


Sol

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: El día de Kakashi comienza con una sonrisa.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 9





	Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

Kakashi no sabe cómo funciona.

Sus pies se mueven cerca del campo de entrenamiento en automático. Su vista, escondida a medias detrás de su libro, busca entre el verde de las hojas de los árboles aquella figura.

Siempre finge que su encuentro es casualidad.

Se encoge de hombros cuando su sombra lo cubre y trata de evitar mirarlo hasta que se ha atravesado en su camino con los brazos extendidos.

Kakashi esconde una sonrisa debajo del pliegue de su máscara.

Una propuesta a una carrera sale de la boca de Gai.

Se niega a hacerlo, por costumbre y diversión, pero cuando da media vuelta se detiene en seco y espera paciente los brazos que siempre lo sujetan, que son cálidos y pesados, que lo rodean por los hombros y lo arrastran hasta una nueva aventura improvisada más.

El corazón latiendo, los músculos tensos, el aroma de las flores y la tierra, el sabor del sudor.

Kakashi reconoce el ruido de su propia risa unos momentos después. Nunca se da cuenta el momento exacto en que comienza a reír. Solo ríe sin darse cuenta. Ríe porque se siente feliz.

La tarde llega y arrastra sus pies por la calle pretendiendo vagamente actuar una huida.

Procura pararse debajo del sol para que Gai pueda mirarlo claramente, para que pueda saltar hasta él y volver a arrastrarlo a su lado.

Cenan en algún lugar. La comida siempre sabe bien si está con Gai.

Su voz llena las calles cuando caminan de regreso a la zona departamental. Kakashi casi nunca dice nada. Escucha, aunque solo por hacerlo enojar algunas veces finge no escuchar.

Su sonrisa tiembla en sus labios cuando Gai dice un chiste malo. No lo dice en voz alta, pero Gai siempre ha sido bueno para bromear. En su lugar, rueda los ojos y pone un gesto amargado, casi aburrido, de reojo mira a Gai rascarse la nuca avergonzado.

Eso no lo detiene. Nada nunca detiene a Gai.

Su siguiente línea es una tontería más absurda y a Kakashi se le escapa un gesto de felicidad.

Se despiden en la esquina de su edificio. Gai ha avanzado tres cuadras más solo para acompañarlo a ese lugar.

Kakashi gira hacia la puerta. Sabe que Gai no se ha marchado, sabe que lo mira, que está de pie en la esquina esperando el momento en que Kakashi se encuentre a salvo de regreso en su hogar.

No voltea a verlo, pero sacude su mano en un silencioso adiós sobre su hombro. El silbido suave de la risa de Gai suena detrás, apenas unos segundos antes de que la puerta principal se enganche nuevamente tras su espalda.

Kakashi duerme tranquilo.

Al despertar, hay luz.

A través de su ventana brilla el día y el sol lame perezosamente las paredes de su habitación. Las sombras se balancean ante sus ojos, arrastradas por la luz amarillenta que a Kakashi le parece cenicienta.

Pero Kakashi sabe que no ha amanecido.

No, aun no.

_Aún no ha salido el sol._

Espera recostado, inmóvil, con el cuerpo flácido tendido contra el colchón.

Entonces escucha un golpe. Luego dos.

Se apresura a su ventana y la abre de un movimiento. Gai está afuera, de pie en su balcón.

Su sonrisa se extiende hacia Kakashi y su brillo lo llena energía y emoción.

_El sol_. Piensa y ríe.

Lo deja entrar a su habitación para que llene de su calidez y resplandor las paredes. Su luz unificadora cae en cada recoveco de su departamento.

Kakashi no sabe cómo funciona, pero cuando ve a Gai, sabe que puede comenzar otra vez.

Su presencia es su privado amanecer.

La seriedad se derrite fácilmente ante su calor, su propia risa floja se suelta como la corriente de un río y rellena las paredes tristes. Su corazón golpea animado por su resplandor.

_El sol_. Repite su mente, pero la sonrisa que observa es más poderosa y más fuerte. _Mi sol._


End file.
